الحرب السحرية الثانية
by snape zorro
Summary: احداث هذه القصة بتدور في بداية الجزء الخامس عندما ذهب هاري لبيت سيريوس وعرف بموضوع جماعة العنقاء. هذه القصة تصور للأحداث بعد وصول هاري  هناك
1. Chapter 1

_احداث هذه القصة بتدور ا في بداية الجزء الخامس عندما ذهب هاري لبيت سيريوس وعرف بموضوع جماعة العنقاء__. __هذه القصة تصور للأحداث بعد وصول هاري هناك _.

**الفصل الاول**

كل اعضاء الجماعة موجودين على المائدة في مطبخ سيريوس المكان المعتاد لعقد الاجتماعات ماعدا عضو واحد هو سيفيروس سناب لقد أتأخر جداااا.

سيريوس : انالا اعرف لما نحن جالسين فى انتظاره كل هذا الوقت ؟

دمبلدور : المعلومات التى سيخبرنا بها سيفروس اليوم سوف تأثر على امور كثيرة.

سيريوس : انا لا اعلم كيف تثق بشخص مثل سناب !

دمبلدور : اعتقد اننا سبق و تكلمنا عن هذا الموضوع. وانا ليس مستعد للحديث فى هذا الموضوع مرة اخرى.

بعد دقائق دخل سناب الحجرة مسرعا وعلى وجه تبدو علامات القلق البالغ.

سناب : انا اسف على التأخير . لكن سوف تعزورونى عندما تعلوا السبب.

سيريوس ( باستهزاء وسخرية ) : وما هو السبب اذن ؟

تجاهله سناب تماما ونظر الى دمبلدور وقال : ملك الظلام وضع خطة لتصفية اعضاء الجماعة كلهم الليلة .

بدأ الاعضاء ينظرون لبعضهم الاخر بقلق

دمبلدور : ماذا تعنى ؟

سناب :اعنى ان اللحظة الذى يفكر إي عضو من الجماعة ان يخرج من هنا سوف يقتل في الحال .

لوبين : طول عمرنا ونحن على دراية بالخطر الذى يواجهنا ولكن هذا ليس سبب كافى يجعلنا نترك اعمالنا وحياتنا و نسمع للتهديدات.

سناب :هذه المرة يختلف الامر كل عضو فى الجماعة مستهدف من اكثر من 10 اكلى موت

دمبلدور : يظهر ان الحرب ابتدأت ولابد نبتدئ نتحصن . اكلى الموت ليس مثلنا يقاتلون وجه لوجه انهم مستعدين ان يفعلوا اى شىء لكى ينتصروا و اى وسيلة حتى لو كانت حقيرة .

مكونجال : ماذا تعنى؟

دمبلدور : اعنى ان ابتداء من اليوم كلنا سوف نعيش فى هوجرتس فهى اامن مكان ممكن نبدا نعد الحرب فيه.


	2. Chapter 2

**الفصل الثاني**

وصل الجميع الى هوجرتس عن طريق اداة الانتقال فوجدوا نفسهم في البهو العظيم . اخذ اعضاء الجماعة يحملقوا في الارجاء و يتذكرون ايامهم الجميلة التي قضوها في هذا المكان عندما كانوا طلاب بالمدرسة.

سيريوس : طول عمرى وانا اشعر ان هوجرت سهى بيتي الاول والاخير.

هارى : لست وحدك في هذا الشعور .

دمبلدور : يوجد العديد من الغرف الخالية بالقلعة . كل ما عليكم فعله هو اختيار الغرفة و الجنى المنزلي سوف يحضر جميع اغراضكم اليها في الحال

هار ى : اين تمكثوا يا سيريس و ريميوس ؟

سيريوس : في مبنى جلفندور فى حجرتي السابقة بالتأكيد . انا افتقد هذه الايام بشدة. هيا يا ريميوس نعد الغرفة كما كنا نفعل في السابق

دمبلدور : الان جميع من هم بخطر هنا فى هوجرتس ما عدا واحدة.

الجميع فى نفس واحد : من هى ؟

دمبلدور : خالتك يا هارى هى فى خطر ايضا مثلك تماما . قد يستخدمها فولدمورت للايقاع بك.

هارى : عندك حق فى هذا . اذن ما سوف تفعل بشأنها ؟

دمبلدور : سوف احضرها الى هنا بالطبع .

سناب: لا هذا لا يمكن . (نظر اليه الجميع باستغراب ) انا اعنى كيف للعامة ان يأتوا الى هنا .

دمبلدور : انا مدير المدرسة و احدد من يأتي اليها .

سناب : لكن دمبلدور .

دمبلدور : هذا امر منتهى .

سناب : وكيف سوف تأتى الى هنا ؟

دمبلدور : انا اوكل لك مهمة احضرها .

هارى : بروفيسور سناب يحضر خالتي الى هنا هذا مستحيل هي تكره السحر والساحرة لا يمكن ان يقنها بالمجيء الا هنا . ثانيا كيف سيستطيع سناب التعامل معها اه لا يفقه شئ بخصوص التعامل مع العامة سوف يخيفها بالطبع .

دمبلدور : انا لا اقلق بخصوص هذا صدقني سوف يتدبر امره معها جيدا.

سناب : ممكن كلمة على انفراد دمبلدور ؟

دمبلدور : بالتأكيد . عن اذنكم .

سناب : دمبلدور ارجوك لا تحضر بتونيا الى هنا ؟ اذا جاءت سوف تكون نهايتي.

دمبلدور : لماذا تقول هذ ؟

سناب : لقد تربيت معها فى نفس المكان انها تعرف كل شئ عنى تقريبا لو جاءت الى هنا سوف تقوم بالافصاح عن حياتى كلها للاخرين دمبلدور : لهذا طلبت منك ان تحضرها الى هنا . لكى يتثنى لك الوقت لتتفق معها على كل شىء تقوله.

سناب : ساحاول ان اقنعها ان تتظاهر بعدم معرفتها بى . و احضرها الى هنا . الايام القادمة سوف تكون ايام عصيبة .


	3. Chapter 3

**الفصل الثالث **

سناب يطرق الباب الخاص بمنزل دراسى وهو متوتر ويشعر انه سيندم على هذه الفعلة .فتح الباب دادلى اللذى نظر الى سناب باستغراب الى بسبب ملابسه العجيبة .

دادلى : هارى ليس هنا . ماذا تريد ؟

سناب : يبدو انك ورثت عن والتدك قلة الذوق . هل هى بالداخل ؟ اريد التحدث معها .

دادلى : تفضل بالدخول . لحظة واحدة . امى هناك شخص غريب يسال عنك.

بتونيا : شخص غريب ! انا قادمة . سيفروس!

سناب : كيف حالك بيتونيا ؟

بيتونيا : ماذا اتى بك الى هنا ؟ اذا كنت تريد هارى فهو ليس هنا انه بمنزل ابه الروحى ؟

سناب : اعرف انه ليس هنا . هو فى هوجرتس الان.

بيتونيا : قبل بداية العام الدراسي . لماذا؟

سناب: ملك الظلام رجع مرة اخرى وحياة بوتر الان فى خطر وانت ايضا .

بتونيا : ماذا تعنى بذللك ؟

سناب : وجودك هنا ممكن ان يستغله ملك الظلام للإيقاع ببوتر لذلك انا هنا لأخذك لمكان امن الى هوجرتس. .

بتونيا : ( تقول بسعادة حيث انها امنيه حياتها يبدو انها تحققت اخيرا )ماذا ؟ هوجرتس سوف اذهب الى هوجرتس .

سناب : نعم اعدى اغراضك واستعدى للمغادرة الان .

بيتونيا : لكن ماذا عن دادلى و فيريون ؟

سناب : سيظلون هنا ؟ انهم بأمان ملك الظلام لا يهتم بيهم.

بيتونيا : وماذا سوف اقول لفيريون الان ؟

سناب : قولى له الحقيقة ان حياتك فى خطر ولابد ان تذهبى.

فيريون : زوجتى لن تتحرك من هنا سناب.( يبدو انه كان يتنصت على حوارهم منذ فترة . واحس بضرورة المشاركة فى الحوار الان )

سناب : يبدو انك لازلت تتذكرني . لم اتوقع ذللك.

سناب : كيف انسى جار زوجتي المزعج وصديق اختها.

دادلى : اذن هذا هو الفتى المزعج الذى تحدثت عنه .

سناب : لقد تحدثت عنى !

بتونيا : كنت مضطرة هارى سألني عن..

سناب : بوتر ! انت تحدثت عنى اما م بوتر يالاالمصيبة ماذا قولتي؟

بتونيا : كان يسالني كيف عرفت عن سجناء الازكبان فقلت له سمعت الفتى المزعج يقول لليلى عنه لحسن حظك انه اعتقد اننى اتحدث عن ابيه.

سناب : ابيه ؟ ولكن جيمس بوتر لم يواعد ليلى الا فى الصف السابع.

بيتونيا : حمدا لله انه لا يعلم ذلك.

سناب : اريد ان اتحدث معك بخصوص ذلك . انا اريدك ان تتظاهري امام بوتر انكى لا تعرفيني

بيتونيا : لماذا؟ فقط قول له الحقيقة لماذا انت حريص على اخفائها؟

سناب : أرجوك داعى ذلك سرا بينا.

بيتونيا : و ماذا اخذ فى المقابل ذللك الخدمة؟

سناب : فى المقابل ؟ ما ذا تريدين؟

بيتونيا : طوال فترة وجودي فى هوجرتس تنفذ لى طالباتي كلها والا سوف ابوح بذلك السر هل فهمت ؟

سناب ( يفرد ذراعه لبيتونيا ليصافحها بمضض ) اتفقنا .

بتونيا : اذن سوف اذهب لأعد أغراضي الان. سوف اعود بعض قليل .

فيريون : بيتونيا هل انتى ذاهبة حقا مع هذا المجنون الى هذ المكان العجيب ؟ لا تذهبى ارجوكى .

بيتونيا : الم تسمع ماذا قال .ان حياتى فى خطر اذا ظللت هنا انا مضطرة للذهاب . سوف افتقدك فيريون لا تخف سوف اداوم على مراسلتك من هناك .

سناب ( يتحدث الى نفسه ) : يالها من ممثلة بارعة. تقول انها مضطرة! . انا متأكد انها تطير الان من الفرحة بتحقيق حلمها منذ الطفولة . ساعدني يا رب على تحملها الايام القادمة .


End file.
